Possession
by Ipiu
Summary: Comment résumer ce genre de drabble sans tout vous dévoiler ? Lisez vous verrez bien ! Rated T pour quelques propos...violents, mais rien de bien méchant !


Auteur: Ipiu

Couple : LaviKanda

Rated : T pour les propos un peu violents hein... Enfin c'est quand même pas grand chose =)

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. Seule l'histoire est mienne.

Résumé : Comment résumer ce genre de drabble sans tout vous dévoiler ? Lisez vous verrez bien ! ;)

Note: Dédicace à Ako-Cissnei, comme toujours =)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Possession<span>**

"-KANDA !  
>Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Lavi cherchait son "officieusement-officiel petit ami" dans tout la citadelle. Qu'il le traquait serait peut être même plus juste. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait le maillet qui le démangeait.<br>Comment cette espèce d'enflure, ce connard égoïste et imbu de lui même, ce salopard, ce fils de pute avait-il pu lui faire ça à lui ?  
>Comment avait il pu faire des avances à cet abruti de nain de jardin albinos <em>sous ses yeux<em> ?  
>Soudain, au détour du couloir il l'aperçu (enfin il crut vaguement distinguer une ombre et une touffe de cheveux assimilable au bout d'une queue de cheval).<br>"-YÛ KANDA reviens ici TOUT DE SUITE que je t'arrache les couilles et que je te les fasse bouffer ! Espèce de sale enfoiré de mes deux !"  
>Activant son innocence, il se jeta à la poursuite de l'infâme infidèle, tentant de l'écraser de toutes ses forces, de réduire ce minable avorton qui avait piétiné sans pitié son pauvre et frêle jeune petit cœur.<br>Quand il réussit enfin à le coincer dans un recoin sombre, il savoura avec délice le regard empli de peur de ce traitre, de ce faux cul, de cet hypocrite enfin à sa merci.  
>"-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de me faire du tort ! Espèce de minable, tu vas payer pour ton crime !"<br>"-Lavi, calme toi ! Je te promets c'est rien du tout ! T'énerves pas autant pour ça !"  
>La vision de Lavi se teinta d'un rouge plus sombre que celui de ses cheveux. Ce crétin, cet insecte osait se moquer de lui ! Il se permettait de lui mentir !<br>"-Tu me prends VRAIMENT pour un abrutit ou quoi ? Va périr dans les limbes de l'Enfer sombre insolent ! Vermine !"  
>Il entama alors avec un plaisir sadique la détérioration du corps, jadis tant aimé, de son amant déchu.<br>"-Tu vas voir mon petit Yû ! Je vais te la couper cette partie de ton anatomie qui te démange tant que ça ! Tu devrais me remercier, à fouiner n'importe où avec tu aurais fini par attraper des saletés mon Chou."  
>Il allait mettre à exécution sa menace première lorsqu'une autre idée lui vint pour lui permettre de laver son honneur de cet affront.<br>Laissant là le corps pantelant de son ex cher et tendre, il couru à travers l'immense château fort, afin de trouver l'individu qui lui permettrait de parfaire sa vengeance.  
>Enfin, après quelques minutes de recherches et une course poursuite effrénée :<br>"-ALLEN, espèce de smourbiff mou du bulbe à poil blanc ! Tu vas maintenant expier tes péchés ! Je pourrais te tuer, je devrais le faire même, mais je suis clément. Ma bonté est sans égale !"  
>Son sourire meurtrier et la lueur de démence dans son regard venaient ternir ces affirmations. Se délectant de son ignominieux stratagème, Lavi fit avaler de force son trophée (les Hum Hum de vous savez qui) à son rival.<br>"-Je savais bien que tu mangeais n'importe quoi ! Sois heureux que je m'en tienne à ça pour te punir de ton odieuse trahison ! Rappelles toi qu'on ne touche pas aux affaires des autres !"

**_oOo_**

Kanda passa la main devant les yeux de son petit ami.  
>"-Hé ho ? Je t'ai posé une question."<br>Le jeune homme à la flamboyant crinière baissa un regard torve vers lui mais resta muet.  
>"-Qu'est ce que tu ferais si je te trompais ? Comment tu réagirais ?"<br>Le silence s'éternisa. Enfin Lavi, l'œil toujours hagard, un sourcil haussé dans la plus parfaite expression de perplexité, répondit :  
>"-Heu... Je deviendrais taré. Vraiment taré. Vaut mieux pas que tu essayes..."<br>Le brun, son brun, se colla un peu plus contre son torse et Lavi passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.  
>"-Hm je ne te savais pas si possessif."<br>Il hocha lentement la tête et répondit, trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :  
>"-Ouais... Bah moi non plus."<p>

**The End**


End file.
